coleniafandomcom-20200215-history
World War Two (Colenia 3)
World War Two '''was probably the most destructive war in Colenian history that happened entirely ingame. It was fought by many nations, and was split on two sides: the 'Allies' including the Sapporo Pact, consisting of Jorvia, Munyvia, Berg and Sweden, along with Mexico, Crimea and the Shadow Socialist States all against the anarchist state of Marley. It lasted two days. World War Two ended with the dissolution of Marley, and the splitting of Dexter from DryCry's new faction, Nexonis. Timeline '''The Battle of Danlof/Neonichryst On the 28/04/2017, Mak, a Latvian and officer of Munyvia would set foot into Marleyan land in previously Bergian Danlof/Neonichryst. Mak was travelling along the highway which went through this territory, and when he was travelling back through Jorvia to Munyvia, DryCryCrystal, a Marleyan Officer, shot Mak and killed his horse called Skeletor. The leader of Munyvia, Munyvian, saw this as a declaration of war and declared war on Marley. Berg then declared war on Marley and so did Jorvia. This officialy started World War Two. The Bombing of European Marley & The Looting of South Africa Mak, TBM and Munyvian started preparing for war and filled their planes with TNT, and went to the Western portion of European Marley and Bombed it, anihhalating the 'Torch of Anarchism'. They then went to South Africa, and Ninja, Mak, Munyvian, TBM, and even Cardboard (Leader of Crimea) Started looting the place. Many resources were taken. The Destruction of the End In the end, TBM and Munyvian destroyed the Quartz-Slimefun Research labaratory, and due to DryCry's Reports to Dexter about TP being used in the destruction, it pissed him off. The Blitz of Munyvia Overnight, while Mak and Munyvian were asleep, Dexter and DryCryCrystal obliterated Riga and Helsinki and did considerable damage to the capital of Munyvia, Talinn. This effectively put Munyvia out of the war as Munyvian did not notice at the time and Mak was busy with IRL things. The Battle of Bremen The Battle of Bremen was a destructive battle, obliterating the magority of Bremen and this would have put Berg out of the war if Ninja had not retreated to Copenhagen. The Battle of Copenhagen Micro and Ninja were able to fight off Dexter and DryCry for a while but on dynmap it looked as if they were going to lose to Mak. Mak persuaded Ethron of the Shadow Socialist States, Cardboard of Crimea and Virteris of the Mexican Republic to help them. Cardboard quickly started making an army and Ethron gave Ninja a 70k loan. Virteris would immedietly start fighting with them against Marley, and Cardboard would bring in the Crimean Army to help. Later, by the cry for help of NinjaWagz, TBM intervened in the war, being a key player in the battle later on. This drove the Marleyans out of Sweden and back into Bergian territory. DryCry went south to Munich and escaped the rest of the war, but Dexter retreated into the Baltic Sea and to Gotland. The Battle of the Baltic Sea Dexter retreated into the Baltic Sea and to Gotland, and blew up everything on Gotland. TBM logged back on at this point and it was a 6 v 1 battle. TBM, Virteris, Ethron, Ninja, Cardboard and Kitkat were all fighting Dexter. Dexter was forced back into the sea and there was a water battle, mainly between TBM and Dexter. They moved around the South Baltic sea, going closer to Poland, then to Latvia, then to Prussen. Eventually Dexter was forced to surrender. Treaty # DryCryCrystal is to be blamed for the war. # Marley will pay out 100k to every allied nation. # Marley will be dissolved. # Dexter's Ender-Chest will be emptied. Category:Wars